Forget Me Not
by Loveread1234517
Summary: No one really knows what life will throw at you. It could be anything. Sometimes you may have an idea, but in most cases, life is one big surprise. I Know for a fact, living a life of unknown fraudulence wasn't on my list. I have always been Bella Swan, it's just the Bella Swan I had been for the last year and a half, wasn't the real one.
1. The Bakery

The sun was shining through the window when I woke up this morning. Edward was still out hunting from the night before so of course I was dripping in sweat. 10 months out of the year, Forks can be considered the wettest place on the continent. However in the month's of July and August, the town is no different from what any one would expect from the season of summer. This summer was different however. Not only was it my first full summer in forks, but it was also the summer I was to be married. In four weeks time, I will be getting married to the love of my life, Edward Cullen. I sighed at the thought. It wasn't that it was a bad thing. I love Edward with every fiber of my being. Ever since I moved to forks I felt a bit like something was missing. I assured my self that it was probably just nerves. I mean who get's married at 18? Apparently, me.

I got ready and walked downstairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching golf. It was one of his few days off so I wasn't expecting him to have made himself breakfast, but I asked anyways.

"Hey dad, hungry?"

"Only if you are, Bells." Charlie answered, his eyes not moving from the television.

"Yeah, I was thinking I would make some pancak- oh."

"What the matter?" I had opened the fridge to see an absence of eggs and an empty milk carton.

"Were just out of a few things. I can go to the grocery store."

"No need" Charlie said rolling off the couch. He made his way in to the kitchen. "I can go. I have to get a new tackle box from the Newtons, and stop at the station quickly anyways."

"Dad, it's your day off." I said. Going to the equipment store wasn't bad, and I wasn't prepared to go. I had worked there until recently. He really loved his job a lot. Sometimes I wish I had a passion or a hobby, besides reading.

"No it's fine. I just left my cell phone there last night. I'm not working." Charlie smiled reassuring. Sometimes I forget he survived 17 years with out me. "Hey, why don't you go check out that new bakery down on 2nd Avenue? Sit down, have coffee, tea or whatever and then bring back a donut for your old man. Treat yourself, you never do." Charlie smiled. It wasn't a bad idea. "And I guess since the weather's good, and I'm having a good day, you can take that motor bike of yours. Not a notch over 30 though." I laughed.

"You sound like you are trying to get rid of me." I noted.

"I just wan't you to have some fun by your self before, you tie your self down, and spend every waking moment with Edward." The sad thing was is that Charlie was right. Once I was married, I wouldn't be eating at all, maybe checking out the bakery wouldn't be that bad.

"Fine. See yea later." I said. I went to the back shed where Charlie reluctantly let me keep my bike and helmet.

With a few stares, I parked my bike in the neighboring lot. The bakery was like something out a movie. As well as the inside facility, there were picnic tables and fountains all around it outside. Vines hung from overhead wooden planks, and the people were happy. Well, except for one guy who looked like he just lost a cosplay contest for Neo from the matrix - besides the whole sunglasses thing. His frown faded when he saw me though. It's almost as if he recognized me. I awkwardly tried to return his smile as I walked inside.

To my surprise, I spent the rest of the day at the bakery. Although I loved the sun, Forks had gotten to me and I sat inside on one of the lounge chair's with tea, my book, and of course Charlie's wrapped up long john. The good thing about forks is that there wasn't a lot of people here so despite being in public, I managed to what felt like some a lone time. I was calm, until I looked up saw the oddly dressed man walking towards me.

"Bella!" I turned around to see the one and only Jessica Stanley behind me. "How are you doing, you must be excited." Her eyes motioned down to my stomach. I suddenly realized what she was implying.

"Oh god, Jessica. Im not pregnant!" I whispered violently to her. I turned my head slightly to see that the man had left and we were alone, apart from the baker and the few costumers on the other side of the room.

"Okay, Bella, what ever you say." She said sarcastically. I told Edward this is what people would think. "I'm serious though. In 4 weeks you're getting married. Ang and I got our dresses last week."

"Yeah, it's kind of unreal, I guess." I half smiled.

"Well I'll see you later. I was just coming by to drop off a resume. Mike want's to take a year off to save money, so I guess I'll need a job to keep me occupied until we go to back to California next year." I could see a bit of disappointment in her eyes. I new she really had her heart set on college.

We said goodbye's and I made my way back to my bike.

I hadn't realized how much time I actually spent out in the town today. I had made a few stops myself on the way as well. By the time I got home it was just before 5 o'clock. I parked my bike in the driveway. Hoping to take it out again soon, now that Charlie had lightened up. When I got inside I noticed a note stuck to the key rack.

_Gone to Billy's to organize for our fishing trip next week. Won't be home for dinner. See you probably tomorrow night. Will probably end up crashing there. - Dad _

"Look's like it's just us tonight." An oh to familiar voice said from behind me as his cool arms turned me around.  
"I missed you." I said. he said nothing. He pressed his ice cold lips to mine. My hands found their way to the back of his head and I knotted my fingers in his hair. I felt my feet lift off the ground, and in a quick movement we were in the kitchen, and I was sat upon the kitchen counter. This was not something Edward usually allowed. I wen't along with it until I finally had to take a brake to breathe.

"You know I'm not gonna unzip your pant's if that's what you're implying. You know we both agreed to wait." I said between heavy breathes. He smiled back.

" I guess it's just anticipation. We haven't had real alone time in months " He said seductively. This was really uncharacteristic for him, but he was kind of irresistible

"Well maybe just your shirt... and the couch." I gave in. He carried me to the couch and by the time I had time to look up his shirt was off. It always amazed me how perfect he was. We were completely focused on each other. That is until I heard loud knocking on the door. We both looked at one another with slight annoyance and got up. I motioned to Edwards shirt on the ground.

"It could be Charlie. He always forget's his house key." I said.

"It's not Charlie... I...I don't know who it is." Edward replied hesitantly. The person at the door knocked again. That was weird. He should have been able to whosever mind it was

"Let me get it then, they aren't looking for you. Stay here." Edward obeyed to my surprise and I went to the door. When I opened it, I was surprised to see that it was the strange man from the bakery.

"Swan." He said in an out of place british accent as he smiled foolishly. "At last." He moved forward but I put my hand out.

"Woah do I know you?" He respected my space a recollected himself.  
" I need your help, something's happened, something terrible, your family is in trouble." He said seriously.

"My family? Charlie? Renee? They're fine the last time I checked. Who are you?"

"An old friend." He sighed. " I know you can't remember me but I can make you." All the sudden his lips were on mine and Edward had him up against the wall in less than a second.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Edward growled.

"Sorry. Long shot. I thought I'd try. I was hoping you felt as I did." He retorted his eyes still on me. I could see Edward tighten his grip, he was seconds away from crushing this guy.

"Edward put him down. Please." Edward set him on his feet, and stood in front of me protectively. I peaked out from behind Edward. "All your gonna feel is the handcuff's when I call my father, the chief of Police." I said sternly

" Listen I know this sounds crazy but you have to listen to me. You have to remem-" His plea was cut off as Edward and I collectively shut the door on his face.

I looked at Edward confused.

"Probably just a drunk from the bar. Your dad makes your name pretty well known around here." He reassured me.

"Edward, what if my family really is in trouble?" I said pulling out my phone. I called my dad first. He said he was fine. I didn't tell him about the man. I just pretended to check up on him. I did the same with my mom. She was okay too. Something told me that I probably shouldn't tell Edward about my quick encounter with the guy at the bakery. Even idiotic humans don't deserve to have their heads ripped off by a vampire. Even if he was a stalker, I could deal with this by myself, I don't need Edward to solve all my problems.

I looked over to Edward who had a strange blank look on his face.

"Just let it go, Edward. Please. You getting involved won't help the situation. I can talk to Charlie about it. I'm sure he really _is_ just a drunk from the bar. It's really nothing." I asked.

"I know." he replied.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"I couldn't read his mind."


	2. Risks

"Sleep, Bella."

"I can't sleep, Edward. I have too much on my mind." I replied. I rolled over so I was face to face with him.

"If he ever bothers you again, I'll set him straight." Edward adjusted him self so he could put his arms around me.

"No you won't. I'll set him straight. I can take him. I punched a werewolf once." I was serious. Edward can protect me from vampires, but I don't need someone protecting me from other humans.

"And you broke your hand..." He thought about it for a second. "You're right. I trust you. I love you. Now sleep." He kissed my forehead.

"Don't you dare go looking for him. Don't create trouble." I looked into his dark amber eyes.

"Why aren't your eyes gold? Did you not just go hunting?" I questioned. His eyes shouldn't be that dark.

"Yes, but I didn't go very far or for very long. I spent most of my time at home. My tux arrived." I raised my eyebrows. "...and I will go hunting again. Tomorrow after you eat breakfast. Charlie will be home early and he wants to take you to the diner for dinner." I smiled at the thought. It would be nice to have some quality time with Charlie before the wedding.  
"Don't go after him. If you love and respect me you'll leave it alone. I'm trusting you. Goodnight." I rolled over and shut my eyes. Hoping he would actually do what I said. He's just as stubborn as me, but although I was a bad liar myself, I always had an act for telling if someone was lying or not. I liked to think of it as my super power. Heck, when I become a vampire, I wouldn't be surprised if that was it.

When I woke up, Edward was not there, but I was sweating like I was yesterday. Before I could rationalize the situation, Edward was standing in the door way.

"Sorry. I was just walking around." He smiled that crooked smile I love.

"Walking around?" I questioned.

"The house. I was actually going to try to make you breakfast, but you woke up as soon as I left the bed. So, what would you like?" I got up and walked towards him.

"I can fend for myself. I actually went to that new bakery yesterday and picked up some stuff." I grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. I was still in my pajamas, but there wasn't any rush to get out of them.  
"Ah yes. Charlie came in early this morning to change and grabbed a wrapped up donut from the counter."  
"I was worried it would go bad." I said as I put a cinnamon bun in the toaster oven. We said nothing as we watched it cook through the glass. Edward sat down with me as I ate it. He looked down at his phone briefly, to check the time then looked back to watch me eat.

"Alice texted me. You have a dress fitting tomorrow."

"Great." I sighed.

"You don't have to go If you don't want to. I could talk to Alice, we could post pone." he offered.

"You know I have to go." Alice wouldn't take no for an answer. Ever since Edward and I announced our engagement Alice has been on an ultra strict schedule. "You should get going though. I wan't you to be there after my hours of torture."  
" I love you." he replied as we both got up. We kissed before I pushed him a way.

"Go." I laughed. He laughed with me and kissed my forehead. "Oh and do you mind leaving your car here. It might rain today and Charlie wouldn't like me riding my bike." My truck had died, unfortunately. Edward had bought me a replacement car but it was far too luxurious to even have near Charlie. Not like I wanted to drive it anyways.

"Of course." He sighed. He handed me the key, kissed me again and ran out the door.

I managed to get some chores done with the house to myself. Clean clothes were always a good thing. Some of my stuff were already in boxes, ready to be moved to the Cullen's. I got goose bumps when I thought about how fast that was approaching.

Charlie had called and asked me to meet him at the diner for a late brunch. Edward was, well kind of wrong. I walked in to the eatery to see Charlie there waiting. I slid into the booth with him.

"Hey kid. How was your day?" He asked.

"Not bad got some chores done." Charlie smiled.

"You know you don't have to do that."

"I don't mind, really." Charlie and I were really bad at small talk so I changed the subject. "How's Billy?" I urged.

"He's still rolling." Charlie laughed at his pun.

"Did he say anything about..about-"

"Jacob?" Charlie finished my sentence. I nodded. I was really missing my best friend. "No, Billy seems convinced he's fine where ever he is, but I'm not sure. I might have the guys put up some posters, so people can keep there eyes out." Charlie said. I looked down, trying not to cry. "Im going to head to the bathroom. Be right back bud."

I reached out down into my purse to check my phone to see if would have called me by now. Nothing. I sighed and looked back up only to see the man from the bakery sitting down across from me.

"You!" I exclaimed.

"I can explain." he quickly retorted.

"You are a stalker!"

"Don't scream." he said calmly. I put my phone back in my bag. "Just hear me out. I don't do this very often so treasure it love." I looked at him with with eyes. "I've come to apologize." he continued.

"For trying to kiss me?"

"I was simply trying to jog your memory."

"It's time for you to go. Now-"

"Bella, your parents are in great danger."

"You really have no idea what you are talking about."

"Because you think that man in the bathroom is your father. That man you barely knew until this past march. Your parents split up. That has haunted you your whole life. I'm here to tell you everything in you believe is wrong."

"You don't know me." I said calmly

"Lass, I know you better than you know yourself. " He reached into his pocket. "I have proof." He pulled out a piece of paper he opened it up and slid it my way. "Take a gander. Here's an address. If you wan't to know who you really are. Who your parents are. Go there."

"Leave. Now." I said sternly. I looked to see if Charlie was finished in the bathroom. there was no such luck. There was something very off about this guy.

"You've been there before." He replied. "A year and half ago. You just don't remember."

"A year and a half ago I was in phoenix!" I said. "Till my mom got re-married and I moved out to live with my dad."

"Regina really did a number on you." He smiled. This was getting ridiculous. I don't know a Regina.

"You're a crazy person, or a liar... or both" I said

"I prefer dashing rapscallion, scoundrel?" He replied in a smooth and though I hated to admit it, attractive accent.

"Give me one good reason not to punch you in the face." This is a face I could punch without harm

"You really don't believe me?" He leaned forward. "Try using your superpower." How did he know about that? "Yep I know about that."

"Just because you believe something is true, does not make it real."

"Maybe, maybe not. I know you Swan. You sense that somethings off." I said nothing. "Go to that address." He continued. "Take a chance, and you'll wan't to talk. When you do I'll be in the park by the town hall. Don't do it for me, or you. Do it for your family. They need your help" He spoke calmly and then got up and finally left. This guy was a nutcase. I sat there for a moment before I saw my dad walking back up to the table. I grabbed the address and slid it in my pocket.

We finished Dinner with awkward small and went back home.

I sat in my bed room and just thought what I was going to do before Alice would clue in. Who was that man? Why did he have a hook on his hand? I knew I need to go there. At least I wanted to. I knew I couldn't go alone, and I didn't wan't Edward to get involved or any of the Cullen's, but it was to hard to do anything with out Alice seeing the future. Then I had it.

"Seth!" I said out loud. My future disappears when I'm around the pack. I quickly looked in to my contacts and dialed his number.

"I'm really glad you invited me to a movie tonight, Bella, I know the whole Jake thing has got you down, but why? I mean Leah's kind of weirded out." Seth said as he got into The Volvo with me.

"Were actually not going to a movie." Is said slowly. He looked at me confused.

"What? Why?"

"I need to do something. Something I can't have the Cullen's knowing about it, but I needed someone to come with me in case things went wrong." Seth looked like he was trying to understand. I was being vague though.

"Okay. Sounds like an adventure! You know I'm always up for one of those. It doesn't involve vampires though, does it?" He asked. He was so innocent. I hoped I wasn't bring him into anything that was serious. What if it was a trick from the Volturi?

"No. It doesn't involve vampires. At least I hope not." I half smiled. He returned the gesture.

"So where we headed?" he asked.

"Seattle."


	3. Miss me?

By the time we reached Seattle, it was 3:00pm. I drove faster than expected in Edwards car. It's a good thing Charlie wanted an early dinner, else I wouldn't have been up for the drive. It was probably more of a late lunch. Seth and I had driven around a bit before we found what we were looking for. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to notice that the place we were actually looking for was abandoned house not to far from the Sea-Tac Airport. I had filled Seth in on the way here. I realized it wasn't fair to bring him into this with out telling him anything.

"Wow." Was all he could say as we got out of the car. There wasn't anything here. Maybe this guy was crazy. Maybe I was 10 seconds away from being killed. "Bella? I think I found something.." I wen't over to see that he was holding two plane tickets, With a note attached to it addressed to me.

_Bella,_

_Ay Swan. You found it. I need you to go to NYC. Don't be scared, love. If you don't, your family will be in great danger. You need to trust me. I don't know how a credit card works but I got one and used it to get you there and back. I know you well enough to know that you probably brought a mate with ye, so I got 2 tickets. Blimey, Swan. You're costing me quite the pretty penny. Get a move on er._

_KJ_

On the back was another address with a key attached.

"Bella I'm getting to think that maybe this guy is telling the truth. What if your parents are in danger." I gulped. I thought of Renee and Phil in Florida, I had texted my mom this morning and she didn't answer. She always answers immediately.

"Same." I said. A part of me wanted to tell Edward because I still though this guy was still a bit of a creep.

"I mean the sooner we go there, we can check it out and then go back immediately. Please. I'll protect you if anything goes wrong. Look the airport is right there we can really just leave the car here and walk over." I thought about it for a moment. The last time I was told my family was in danger, it was a trick and Edward came to save James. I still went behind his back, just like I am now.

"Fine. Let's just do it before I overthink it. Do you have your driver's license or any ID on you?" He nodded.

We managed to get on the next flight to new york. The tickets weren't airline or time specific. It seemed like something Edward would be able to pull off, but of course it wasn't.

It was 1am in New York when we landed. We got in the first cab, and the driver to take us to the address that "KJ" gave me. I paid the cab driver with my new fancy credit card Edward got me and we walked to the apartment. The apartment was rustic looking but it still had a doorman. What happened next thought I was ready for.

"Bella! Long time no see." The door man waved at me. This was weird. I definitely did not know this man. I have never been to New York.

"Hi..." I looked at his name tag "Dominique.." I continued.

"Bella. I know its been a while but you everyone just calls me Dom." He smiled. "Who's your friend? Why are you kids here so late?"

"This is Seth. I think we are just coming by to pick up some stuff...?" I said. I wasn't sure what was happening. I was slightly scared and I could tell Seth was too.

"At 1am? Something wrong? Is Neal moving out? I haven't seen him here since... well since you guys were all here. Anyways. Come in." I didn't answer his question.

"I don't know what's happening, but this is really exciting!" Seth whispered as we passed the door man walked us to the stair well. Dom waved to us as we went up the stairs. "Do you know what door is...uh...Neal's... do you know this Neal?" Seth asks.

"Not a clue." I took the key out of my pocket for the first time and looked at it. "Well the key says 203 on it so I can only assume that's it." We walked to the door that said 203 on it and tried the key. It worked. We stepped inside what seemed to be just a random apartment.

"Can't smell any vampires." Seth sighed. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Im not sure what were looking for."

"Neither do I." I said. I looked around, until something caught my eye. A little light blue digital camera lying on the couch like someone accidentally left it there. " I used to have a camera just like this." I said as I grabbed it, I looked up to see Seth walking in to a bedroom. He obviously hadn't heard what I said. I turned on the camera.

The first picture was of a blonde woman and a boy that looked 11 years old. Definitely not my camera I thought. Then I clicked to the next photo. This time a man had joined the photo with the boy and the blonde woman. This is probably the Neal guy, and this was his family. I'm pretty sure Seth and I just broke into some random family's apartment. Why did the door man know me then? I clicked to the next photo. That's when I saw her. The teenage girl with the soft smile, brown hair and eyes. It was me. I was positive I wanted to throw up. I needed Edward. I needed to go home.

"Seth." I called. "We're going right now."

"What's wrong?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'll tell you later. We really need to get back to Forks." I said as I slipped the blue camera into my bag.

We got Dom to get us a cab. He said some things that made no sense to me as we waited. All of the more reason I needed to get back to talk to Edward. Unfortunately, we didn't have very much luck getting on flights. We had to wait till 6am to fly home. We fell asleep on the gate floor. I had an hour of sleep before my phone was buzzing. _Alice._

"Hello?" I asked pretending to not know who it is. Even though we both knew I knew.

"Bella, where are you?"

"Alice it's the middle of the night-" I croaked.

"Why does your credit card say you are in New York? Did someone steal it? Wait why are you awake?"

"You woke me up! No one stole the credit card... It's hard explain... I'm on my way home. Don't tell Edward gotta go bye." I slammed the phone shut.

The flight back to Seattle took longer than the flight to New York. I was dead on my feet. Seth however was equipped to go long periods with sleep. In this moment I wish I was a wolf.

"Bella. You should let me drive." I didn't argue. He was right. "I just got my license but I swear I'm good."  
"I believe you." I said as I climbed into the passenger seat. It looked at the clock to see that it was just after 10am. We hadn't even been gone for 24 hours. At least now I can say I've been to New York. Even if was just for barely 3 hours.  
"I can't believe we just did that." Seth mused. Neither could I, but I was too tired to express any sort of emotion. I slowly dosed off.

When I opened my eyes, I could tell we were in the outskirts of La Push.

"Seth what did you tell your mom?" I asked. I forgot. I probably could've been charged with kidnapping if Sue got super worried.  
"I just told her I was going to deal with pack stuff. She's pretty lenient with me. What about your dad?" I had texted Charlie a fake story before we left for New York.

"I uh just told him I was going to Edwards for the night. He seemed unimpressed but he can't really do anything i'm an adult and we're engaged" I stated as Seth pulled in to his driveway. I drove back to Forks, headed for the Cullen's. Alice would know I was coming but she wouldn't know if I changed my mind right now I thought. I decided to take my chances and drove past the Cullen turn off. Hopefully no one would follow me. I knew where I had to go.

The park by the town hall was more of just a grassy patch and the edge of forest, but there he was sitting on the park bench, smirking. This guy was crazy, but what was in that camera was also crazy.

"You went!" He said as stood up as he walked towards me. "I can tell from your face that you went." He pointed his finger at me and smiled.

"Why did you send me there? Who is Neal? What do you think your doing?"

"It's the only way I could get you to believe me. Your parents are in trouble. Their entire kingdom is cursed; ripped back to Storybrook."

"What are you talking about? My parents? A Kingdom? A curse? Do you know what you sound like?"

"Like a mad man i'm sure-" he sighed. "-but it's true. Your parents need you. Your the only one who can save them. If you don't believe me at all why did you come here?" I reached inside my bag.

"Because this Neal guy has a camera with pictures of me in it. Pictures I don't remember being in with people I don't even know! How?"

"See that is proof of what I'm saying!" he raised his voice slightly. "You must have left that in the apartment when you were there last year."

"Not good enough I want answers. Real ones."

"There's only one way you'll get those." He reached into his pocked and pulled out a tiny blue bottle. "Drink this."

"Drink the thing the crazy guy just offered me? No thank you" I reached for my phone to call Edward. He put his hands, or hand and hook up in defense.

"It will help you remember everything you've lost."

"I haven't lost anything. Who do think you are captain hook?" he laughed.

"That's what you think. Maybe I am Captain hook."he laughed. Yup, definitely crazy. "Anyways, listen Swa-Bella, it's the only way your every going to find answers. A part of you believes me, you went to New York and back in less than 24 hours! Don't you owe it to your self to see if I'm right?" he begged. "What do you say, love. Take a leap of faith. Give it a go."

"Bella don't!" I look over to see Edward running towards us out of the forest at human pace. "I think it's time you leave." Edward sneered at the man. I looked at Edward. This man really was probably just crazy.

"The photos could have easily been photoshopped." My stalker took another step forward.

"Photoshopped?"

"Faked."

"What photos?" Edward asked. I went into my bag and handed him my camera.

"If you think those are forgery's then why did you come here. Why did you go to New York in the first place if a part of you didn't think I was right. As much as you deny it, deep down you know somethings wrong, deep down you know I'm right."

"It's impossible. How could I forget all of that." I pointed towards the camera.

"It didn't happen Bella, these have to be fake." Edward said handing me back the camera. "and New York?" Ignored him. I loved Edward, but a part of me was really starting to believe the strange man.  
"I promise you there is an explanation." he pleaded

"Not one that makes sense."

"If you drink that it will." His eyes went to the blue bottle still in my hands.

"If... If what you're saying is true, I'd have to give up my life here."  
"It's already based on lies."  
"It's real." I looked towards Edward and held his hand with my free one. "And it's pretty good. I have friends, family, a guy that I love."

"Maybe there is a man that you loved in the life that you lost." the stalker said.

"Bella. Don't do this." Edward pleaded. I turned to look at him.

"So you think he's right?"

"I don't know but if he is, I could lose you."

"It won't effect him. He doesn't live in the town." said the stalker.

"Why does that matter? Charlie..." I said quietly.

"Bella, if you want the truth, drink up. Do you really want to live a life of lies. You always knew this wasn't right. Trust your gut, Swan, it will tell you what to do." That's what Jacob always used to tell me. If I owe anything to Jacob it would be that. I looked down one last time before I brought it up to my lips.

"Bella-" Edward said worriedly.

I swallowed the bitter tasting juice. Then it hit me. The memories. The several foster homes, Regina, Mary-Margaret, David, Henry, my sister Emma... hook. I looked up. How could I forget. Regina's spell worked. My family was in danger. I looked up at my friend.

"Hook." I said. He smiled the foolish smile I had for so long forgotten.

"Did ya miss me?"


	4. One Upon A Time

**AN. Hi guys! Thanks for the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. I know where the story is going, but I wan't your opinion. I have a poll on my profile. Should Bella end up with Hook or Edward? It's a closed poll so you ****won't**** know the results until I reach that point in the story. Thanks. Please Vote!**

No one really knows what life will throw at you. It could be anything. Sometimes you may have an idea, but in most cases, life is one big surprise. I Know for a fact, living a life of unknown fraudulence wasn't on my list. I have always been Bella Swan, it's just the Bella Swan I had been for the last year and a half, wasn't the real one.

I now stood between the two worlds.

On my right side was a man I had known for years, the man that has saved my life and who's life I have saved over many occasions. We had seized dangerous jungles, climbed beanstalks and more. He was my first real crush, and I knew my feelings were reciprocated.

To the left stood my everything, or what I thought was my everything. My fiancee, Edward. He look confused. I would have to explain everything. I needed to return to Storybooke as fast as possible. The wedding would have to be called off, as many of the guest who were invited would have no idea who Bella Swan was anymore. Even Charlie.

"Bella..." Edward said. He could tell I was on the brisk of tears. I turned around to look at him for the first time as the real me. He was still just as perfect.

"We need to go to your house. I can explain." I said grabbing his hand. I turned to face Hook. "You too. We need to explain then go back to Storybrooke."  
"Him?" Edward asked. I would need to do a lot of explaining.

"Yes. This is Killian, he's an old friend. I have a lot to explain." I looked at him apologetically.

"You mean to tell me. What ever you just drank, made you remember this random guy who's been stalking you for the past few days." He retorted.

"Yes. It sounds crazy but you have to trust me. Let's go."

We drove in an awkward silence on the way to the Cullen's. I could see Alice walking by with a garment bag in her hands through the window as we pulled up. I gulped. What was I going to tell Edward? When we walked into the house, I could tell vibe had shifted. They had obviously smelled Hook already.

We walked into the living room to see the whole family sitting there, looking at me and Edward, then diverting their eyes to take in Hook. Edward motioned for me to speak. I could tell he was confused, and maybe even hurt.

"Hey." I said. They still stared. Maybe they didn't know who I was anymore.  
"Bella, honey, whats the matter?" Esme asked, giving me a sigh of relief.

"Uh. This is my friend Killian." I looked over to hook who smiled politely. They kept staring.

"Why are you wearing that?" Rosalie asked, breaking the silence?

"Why are you wearing that!" Hook said aggressively back, I wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or was actually slightly offended. This made Emmett chuckle but he was quickly shut up by Rosalie who hit him in the back of the head.

"Alright, Alright. Enough. This is going to sound crazy," I started. "but you of all people should respect that I am telling the truth."

"Of course, Bella." Edward said. I took a seat on the couch. Hook kept his space and stood back in the door way. I took a deep breath and then started my story.

"Once upon a time, in a place called the Enchanted Forest lived Snow White, her Prince Charming and their daughter Emma." Many of the Cullens looked as if the were on the verge of interrupting but they could see in my eyes that I didn't want to. "When Emma was 8, word got out that the Evil Queen was soon to cast a evil curse. It also happened to be at the same time that Snow White was 8 months pregnant with their second child. In fear of what might happen, Snow convinced the Prince to visit a man who could see the future, Rumplestiltskin-"  
"Hold on Bella, I don't think that's how the fairy tale goes." Emmett Interrupted.

"We don't wanna hear a bedtime story, Bella." Rosalie said.

"Just let her finish." Alice said and smiled at me.

"Thanks. Please just bare with me and keep your minds open" I said shyly and cleared my throat "As payment for his services, Rumplestiltskin asked for their unborn child and daughter's names, which Snow White later gives. Rumplestiltskin prophesies that the only people able to break the curse will be the 2 sisters, Emma and Isabella. Snow White and Charming decide that they will do what ever it takes to make sure they will be safe from the curse. They discussed the issue with their friends and found out that the wood carver, Geppetto, and the Blue Fairy would be able to make a magical wardrobe that who ever went inside would be transported to a different world. Once they finished they told the prince and Snow that it only had enough magic to transport two people. All though Snow was reluctant, she knew that it would have to be her and Emma to travel to the new world and leave Charming behind. The morning next morning, after a heartbreaking good bye, Emma and Snow prepared to go into the wardrobe. It was small so they had to go one by one. Prince Charming put Emma in first, incase something were to happen. They closed the doors, she was gone. As snow and Prince charming kissed goodbye, Snow's water broke. Instead of following her daughter into the other world, she was carried to her room and went through hours of labour. As soon as the baby was born, the smoke from the curse become visible through the window. Charming grabbed the baby and ran through the hallways. The castle had already been raided by the Evil Queen. He managed to fight his way to the room where the wardrobe was, he was wounded but he was able place the baby in the wardrobe and shut the doors, and that's where my story begins."  
"Memorize Henry's book, did ye Swan?" Hook stepped forward. I loved that book just as much as Henry does.

"Something like that." I smiled.

"So it is a story?" Edward asked, confused.

"A true one." I looked into his eyes.

"So you're saying that, that baby is you?" I looked around to see the surprisingly calm faces of the Cullens as Edward asked his question

"Yes. The other world was this world. I don't remember it. Neither did my sister. Geppetto had lied to my parents, the wardrobe had enough magic to transport three people to this world. He gave the first spot to his son... Au-uh... Pinocchio. Apparently my sister spent the first few hours crying after our mom didn't follow her through the portal. I don't know what potion Pinocchio- er.. August, he goes by August now - made her drink, but she forgot everything. Eventually I made it through the portal and he told Emma that I was her sister. We spent the next 10 years of our life in the foster system before Emma was 18, and she could adopt me."

"Then who is that guy? Pinocchio?" Jasper asked. Hooked raised his eye brows and walked towards us.  
"What? Bloody- No no no. Pinocchio? I am Killian Jones, Captain of the Jolly Roger of course!" He stated proudly.

"Captain Hook." I said quietly. Rosalie looked as if she wasn't buying any of this.

"Oh great then I should assume Peter Pan is on his way then too?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

I spent the next hour explaining the whole Storybrooke and Henry story. I talked about the old curse, the new curse, Regina, Neal, anything they could hold on to, to believe me.

"-and I guess Regina must have only cast the spell to effect Forks and La Push. You guys must live too far north. You just believed the lie." I concluded. I stood up to stretch my legs. Esme ran up and gave me a hug.

"You poor girl. We better get you back to your family in, in... Storybrooke? Edward will drive you." She said. I looked at Edward, who had barely spoken this whole time.

"I guess we have to post pone the wedding." He said. I walked over to him and put my arms around him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hook smile a bit at what Edward said. What was I going to do?

"Just until we talk to my real parents, and make a fresh start there." I reassured him.

"If they got sent back to Storybrooke, chances are their memories are gone again." I looked down.

"Well we better go get all the stuff you brought to Forks before Charlie gets home and sees us." Edward said. It made me sad to think that Charlie wouldn't even know who I was anymore, but I felt happy when I remembered who my real parents were.

"Ok. Come on Killian. We got a road trip ahead of us." I could sense the distaste coming from Edward as I let go of him to walk down the stairs with Killian. I could of sworn I heard him mutter _Great_.


	5. Roadtrip

I thought I knew what awkward was, but a 40 hour road trip with my fiancée and former love interest had me reconsider the whole meaning. Edward drove, while Hook and I rotated from the front seat to the make shift bed we made of the back.

"Maybe you should sleep lad." The pirate suggested to Edward from the back seat. Hook was now sitting in the middle seat so he could put his feet on the console.

"Maybe you should put your feet where they belong." Edward replied, eyes still on the road.

"Hey now." I added. I turned to face Edward. "Killian's right Edward, you've been at it for almost 20 hours. You should rest. I'll drive." I gave him a smile. He pulled over and all of us got out to switch seats. Edward held my door open for me, but before I got in, he held me in a embrace and pressed his cold lips to mine.  
"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. I could tell he was trying to make Hook jealous. I mean, Hook has made it clear that we have had some history, but nothing would ever compare to Edward.

"Ahoy" Hook said with a smirk as he took the front seat next to me. I put in a CD to drown out any possible conversations that could be had. The 40 minutes it took to get through the entire disk, however, felt much too short. I glanced behind me to see Edward lying horizontally in the back. If I didn't know he was a vampire, Edward would appear to be out cold. Hook turned around also briefly after I did.

"I surprised he didn't crash sooner." Hook said.

"He's really sensitive to caffeine." I suggest in a unsure manner.

"Caffeine...?" Hook adjusted his body so that he was twisted towards me. "Are you nervous to go back home?"  
"It's only home if my family remembers me, because the family I had for the past year doesn't know I even exist anymore, so if not I don't think I even have a home" I said.

"Of course you have a home." Hook said.

"I guess. With Edward." I said. I could tell this made Hook uncomfortable.

"So you're actually going to marry him?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Of course I am." I said. I dreaded the fact that Edward was completely conscious and listening to this.

"I'm just saying that I know you Swan. I don't see why you're tying your self down so young. I mean he's even younger than you."

"Only by 3 months."

"3 months, Swan, did you bloody forget your age too? Try 4 years. You were well into 19 when Regina set that spell. If I did my counting right, your 22nd birthday should be in a month and a bit. " I wasn't quite sure what he was getting at, then it hit me. Hook was right. I was 20 and Emma was 28 when Pans curse set. "I believe some in this world might consider that cougar behavior." He winked at me.

"Oh shut up." I half laughed "It doesn't matter to me." I said, but my insides burned when I said it. I thought being 1 year older than Edward was a bad thing. Now, four?

"So he's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with?" he asked, changing the tone back to a serious one.

"Of course. I'm marrying him. Killian, give it up." I said.

"Not a chance, Swan. What about me?" He asked.

"What _about _you?"

"You kissed me."

"I've kissed Edward many, many more times than that." I sighed. This is not how I wanted Edward to find out about this.

"You still kissed me, love." he said.  
"Oh, you sassed me into it."  
"I definitely didn't sass that tongue." He smirked.

"You wouldn't give it up."

"But it was still you who kissed me."

"Well you saved my fathers life and that was before I met Edward."

"Yes, I believe it was while you were the real Bella Swan." I said nothing. Who was the real Bella Swan anymore?

"Can we just change the subject?" I sighed

"As you wish. Tell me riveting things about your childhood." He said eagerly.

"It's more depressing than anything." I huffed.

"Just trying to converse, mate."

"Well, mate, if thats what you wanna do, find something we both wanna talk about."

"You're starting to sound like your sister."

"That's a bad thing?" Bringing up Emma was a touchy subject. I really missed her.

"Never said such a thing." Hook said as he turned him self so he could look out the window. I turned around, and my eyes met with Edward's briefly before he closed them again. I had tried to give him an apologetic look. I was under a spell. How was I to know? I turned back to look at hook who had occupied himself with the automatic window. He pressed the button repetitively so the window would up and down and up and down, until he glanced over to me and spoke.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked.

"You mean when we found you under a pile a dead bodies?"  
"Precisely that."

"I also put a dagger to your throat if you don't recall. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure you remember" he said. I raised my eye brows.

We spent the next 15 hours going through the cycle again. Me in the back, Hook in the back, Edward pretending to sleep. We ended up making a few stops so Hook and I could eat. Edward played the role as the gluten-free vegan who packed his own meals so Hook didn't question him very much, except for the definitions of gluten and vegan. When we got to story brook it was 9pm. The streets for the most part were vacant aside from a few parked cars. I made Edward pull over across from Granny's, so we could all get out.

"I can't believe it's back." I said.

"As quaint and homey as you remember?" Hook asked walking over to me.

"As cursed as I remember." I replied as Hook replaced his fake hand back to his hook.

"That's more like it." He smiled. He had no problem walking around with it in Forks, but once I remembered who he was I made him take it off. Edward made his way to my side.

"Last time the curse took away everyone's memories. This time?"

"We don't know." Hook finished my sentence.

"You guys stay here." I said as I started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" They both said out of sync.

"To see my parents."


	6. Reunion

My legs felt heavy as I slowly made my way up the familiar stair case. I wondered who would be behind the door. Obviously Mary Margaret and David. Would Emma and Henry be there too? It was late, but it wasn't that late.

When I got the door I stood there, took a deep breath and knocked three times. It wasn't long before a very surprised David opened the door.

"Hi." Was all I managed to say. He didn't say anything. He didn't know who I was. "Don't close the door. my name is-"

"Bella." He finished my sentence. He did remember.

"David? Dad?" I said. Tears formed in my eyes as we walked towards each other and embraced ourselves in a heartwarming hug.

"You remember." He said, still surprised.

"You remember." I answered back to him.

"Of course." He whispered as he led me into the apartment. "What are you doing here?Wh-How?"

"Well Hook found me. He brought me here. He said that you were cursed." I stated.

"We're back, or we never left... well we don't know. We're trapped again."

"But you know who you are?"

"Yea but we don't know this curse, who did it, or why. All we know is that our last year and a bit has been wiped away." he said.

"Wiped away?"

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday"

"But if you don't remember how do you know its been a ye-" Before I was finished my sentence I was cut off by my mother, who was running down the stairs.

"Bella?" She looked different, but I couldn't place it because before I could take a good look she had her arms around me.

After our 5 second reunion I took a step back and glanced at my very pregnant mother.

"As you can see, lot's happened." Dad said.

"I can see that." I said. I smiled at my mom who was still holding my hands. "I-I should go get the guys." I started to head for the door. "If that's okay?" I asked.

"What guys?" Mary-Margaret laughed.

"You know, Hook and well someone special I would really like you all to meet." I smiled. Mom raised her eye brows clueing in to what I was getting at while dad just sighed and look at my mom with a 'what am I going to do' face.

I gave a quick wave before I bolted down the stairs, smiling like a complete fool.

"They remember!" I yelled as I ran across the street towards Edward and Hook. They both reciprocated my foolish grin. I ran straight into Edwards arms.

"Come on." I gleamed. I as pulled both of them towards the apartment

"Okay, okay." Edward said going along with it. I leaned into Edward as we crossed the street and into the apartment. Hook followed annoyed behind us. I let ourselves into the apartment.

"Mom, Dad?" I said as I stepped through the door, holding Edward's hand. They were sitting in at the breakfast bar but turned around and walked towards us as soon as we entered. "This is Edward my... Fiance. Edward, these are my real parents, Mary-Margaret and David or Snow and Charming... what ever you prefer really" I could tell that my parents were stunned by Edwards beauty.

"H-hi." My mom smiled as she stepped forward to hug Edward. She glanced at me over his shoulder, and mouthed the word fiance. I blushed, then gave her the let me explain look. "So nice to meet you Edward." She continued. David then stepped forward to introduce himself and give Edward a hand shake.

We then turned our attention to the brooding pirate who stepped the the door way.

"Your majesties." He said honorably as he walked towards us all.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter home." Mary-Margaret said as she pulled Hook in for an awkward hug.

"My pleasure." He replied as my Mother motioned for all of us to sit down on the couch.

"So, you two are engaged." My mom smiled as she addressed Edward and I.

"Yes. I mean. We can talk later. Where's Emma? Henry?"  
"They're back too. Emma, Neal and Henry moved into a house down the road yesterday, but they're good. We can see them in the morning. Henry's a bit bummed about forgetting his first Enchanted Forest adventure, but things are normal. Storybrooke normal." My mom said

"So what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know." She huffed. " We watched you drive over the town line, Regina gave Henry a potion so he could stay with Emma, then she cast the spell taking us all back to the enchanted forest and then... everything wen't black." She explained.

"Next thing we remember, we were waking up in our beds like it was any other morning in Story brooke." David continued her story.

"Except it clearly wasn't" My mom said motioning to her bulging belly.

"Almost harvesting time, and you can't remember the planting. That's bad luck mate." Hook said to David pacing behind the couch. I looked back to him and raised my eyebrow.

"Clearly more than a year has past. I've been in Forks." I said diverting my parents from Hook's comment.

"We don't know where the hell we were. We don't even know if we left Storybrooke." David said.

"Aye you did." Hook said. "I was with you all." Mary-Margaret's eyes widened.

"In the Enchanted Forrest?" She asked

"Regina's spell brought us back. We spent some brief time with a Prince and Princess named Phillip and Aurora, but I wasn't feeling the community spirit, so I ventured off on my own. The last I saw of you lot, you were making your way to Regina's Castle."  
"And now you're cursed, why doesn't that surprise me?" I sighed but my mom was shaking her head.

"Regina seems as clueless as the rest of us, I'm not sure she was involved in this." My Mom said.

"So she says." I said quietly.

"I don't understand." David said to Hook. "If you left the enchanted forrest before the curse, how did you know to find Bella and come to Storybrooke?" He asked.

"As I was sailing the realms," Hook started off "a bird landed on my ships wheel, with a note instructing me to retrieve Bella and bring her back here. There was a small vile of memory potion tied to it's leg." He said.

"Who sent it?" My mom asked.

"I assumed you did." Hook replied.

"Message by a bird, it does sound like you." My dad chimed in.

"I think the only way any of this is going to make sense is if we get your memories back. We'll go see Emma first thing in the morning." I instructed.

"Good plan." My mom said. "So, can we talk about you know or you two?" She said.

"Yeah." I said and I squeezed Edwards hand. "I ended up in a town called Forks, Regina cursed it so everyone including myself believed I was the Sheriff's 17 year old daughter, coming to live with him to get some space from my fake mom and her new husband, I met Edward at school, and well things kind of went from there." I said.

"So when's this wedding?" My dad asked.

"Well, it was in 3 weeks, but we had to call it off, obviously because nobody in the town of Forks knows I exist, and I couldn't do anything without you guys or Emma." I said. My mom smiled. Hook looked severely disappointed.

"As long as you're happy, mate." He said which was followed by an awkward silence. "I'm out." He continued. "I'm sure I'll see you lot tomorrow." Hook gave a small smile as he walked out the door.

We spent the rest of the night getting to know each other again. I went into depth of my life in Forks. Edward told them about his family. Well his cover story. We would have to talk about what we were going to do. Even though I was ready to give up my human life in Forks, I was never going to say goodbye to David and Mary-Margaret now that I got them back. I knew that Edward knew that.

Edward and I shared my old bed in the loft that night, we spoked quietly so we wouldn't wake my parents who were closer in ear shot than Charlie had ever been.

"Thanks." I said.

"For what?" Edward replied.

"For being so understanding in this whole situation." I said wrapping my arms around him. "What do you think we should do about the wedding?" I asked.

"Exactly what you told your parents. I say we get settled here, and aim for a winter or spring wedding."

"You sure you can wait that long?" I asked. "I mean we had conditions." I trailed off.

"I guess we may have to alter those." He kissed my nose. "But not while we are living in a giant room, with your parents." He pulled me even closer.  
"I guess." I sighed.

"Sleep, Bella." He kissed my forehead. "Sleep Sweet dreams. I will always love you no matter what."


	7. Storybrooke

I woke up to the sound of people talking and the smell of bacon. It took me a moment before I realized where I really was.

"Hey sleepy head." Edward whispered from beside me.

"Mmm" I mumbled still not able to form words. I rolled over and opened my eyes so that I was facing him. I was still trying to tune in to the ruckus going on downstairs.

"Your mother invited some guests for breakfast." Edward told me, as if he could actually read my mind. He gave me a faint smile at the same time I heard her speak.

I jolted up immediately, I was suddenly very awake. "Emma!" I yelled as I bolted down the stairs case in my pajamas. The blond figure in the kitchen turned around to look at me. She looked the same as always. Mary-Margaret who was behind her cooking, turned to smile and wave at me.

"Bella." She laughed as she came towards me and embraced me in a hug. Being away from Emma for a year was probably the hardest thing I had experienced. Although my memory was wiped, the pain I felt when I did remember the truth was unbearable. Just then I felt another persons arms around me.

"Aunty Bella!"  
"Henry." I exclaimed. I took a step back to look at both of them. "You've really grown, Henry, holy cow, you're almost as tall as me."  
"Except you're naturally shorter than the average 21 year old." Emma said.  
"It's funny how much I missed your sarcasm." I replied.

"Except the height thing is kind of true." She smiled.

We joined Henry at the breakfast bar, as David got out our plates. "So how goes it little sister? What have you been doing?" I wasn't quite sure where to start, I looked over to Mary-Margaret, who was giving me the ultimate mom look.

_'__Tell her' _she mouthed.

"Tell me what?" Emma asked looking between the both of us, clearly having read Mary-Margaret's unsubtle lip motions.

"There's someone I want you to meet." I said hesitantly. Emma had always been over protective of me. Especially when it came to boys. Not that I had even had many boys around, except for my foster brothers. "Edward" I called out. Almost immediately Edward made his way down the stairs, stunning as always. I could see Emma gawking out of the corner of my eye.

"Well, uh, hi." Emma said as Edward came to my side.

Edward politely introduced him self to Emma and Henry. It was weird to see both sides of my life come together. It was something I would have to get used, but It was nice.

"So are you like from the arctic?" Henry asked Edward, after we all finished breakfast. I could see Edward laugh slightly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Something like that. I mean, Bella is from... Boston? Well, around here and she's almost as pale as me, so I guess it's hard to tell." I smiled as I listen in on their conversation. I never had seen Edward interact with children before. He was good. Better than me at least. Had we had the potential to have a family, I knew he would've been a good father.

I left the two boys to their conversation and made my way to my mother and Emma who had situated them selves on a couch by a window. My mother motioned to me to sit with her.

"We have so much to catch up on." She said as she brushed my hair out of my face.

"Mom, as far as you're aware it's been like two days since I left." I laughed.

"I know but, maybe you should tell Emma what you told me." She said.

"About What?"

"About Edward."  
"Yeah, what about Edward, sis? Tell me the dirty details." Emma smiled. I rolled my eyes and landed them directly at my mom, who was also smiling.

"Edward is sorta my... fiancé." I said.

Emma didn't say anything. She just stared at me. My mom was still smiling, but Emma was far from it. I knew Emma wouldn't approve. She never does when it comes to stuff like this. As far as she is aware I will also be her baby sister. There was one occasion in particular when I was thirteen and our sixteen year old foster brother had gotten a little too close to me to her liking. Of course I was young and vulnerable and clung to any piece of attention I could get, because for most of my life no one ever cared about me. Emma had scared him off. I was mad at her at first, but I realized eventually that he was as creepy as she made him out to be.

I looked at Emma now. She looked the same as when I last saw her, except for the fact that she probably hadn't cut her hair in the past 2 years.

"Bella, are you insane?" She hissed. "You've known this guy for what, a year and a half? I mean he's handsom and I get that you love him but what is the rush?"  
"I don't think 21 is young to get married." My mom said in rebuttal to Emma's comment.

"Mom, you grew up in a place where crickets could speak fluent English. Bella didn't. This is so so so so so different! Not even to mention he now has much more to learn about you." Emma whispered a little bit to loud. I knew Edward was listening to this. I didn't dare glance in his direction. As far as anyone else was aware, he was deep into a conversation about cars with David and Henry.

"Emma..." I trailed off. I was about to bring up the fact that Emma was a mother by my age, but I knew this conversation didn't need to go there. I just looked at her. I could see the sympathy in her face. It was almost pity, but I quickly wrote that off before I could bring up any more anger towards my sister.

"Bella. All I'm saying is think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Well." Mary-Margaret chimed in. "Despite the slight disagreement. I am just so happy to have my girls back together." She pulled us both in for a hug.

I spent the rest of my day showing Edward around Story brooke. It also included a tour of Emma and Neal's new duplex which was actually quite nice. However, Edward was quite taken by Mr. Golds pawn shop. He found many of the items quite interesting, but was completely oblivious to Mr. Gold's peculiar attitude towards him. I had told him before we went in that he was a very odd man, but the way Mr. Gold acted when he saw Edward was way weirder than normal. He must know something about vampires, I thought. Edward could read minds though, he must have picked something up.

"Does he know about vampires?" I asked Edward, as we walked hand in hand down the boardwalk.

"I wasn't quite sure actually." Edward said unevenly. "I couldn't read his mind. You said he was odd so I just went with it. Was he being particularly unusual?"

"Well, no, yes, I mean he is Rumplestiltskin, but it was weird the way he acted around you. As if he were waiting for you to bite of his head or something." Edward didn't say anything, he just stared at me. "You know what I mean." I half laughed. I hadn't realized until we how far we had walked until I realized that we had reached the docks.

"Well, maybe that's something we should discuss later, I should really talk to Carlisle." He said quietly as he held me and moved his face closer to mine.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes, love?" he replied, still holding me in a close embrace.

"Theres, uh people watching." I motioned to behind him where the Happy, Doc and Grumpy were blatantly staring at us from the fishery building. Grumpy smiled and waved when we both looked over, and the three men laughed and wooed at us.

"Right this way then."

Edward pulled me through the maze of docs until we reached a secluded area between some boats he sat down and pulled me on top of him. In an instant his lips were on mine. He had been really pushing his limits lately and I had started to wonder if I had officially pushed the the early 20th century man right out of him. My hands tangled in his hair, and his had already pushed the back of my shirt up. I was just about to break for air when we interrupted by a loud slam. Out of one of the sail boats to our left appeared non other than Storybrooke's pirate in residence.

"Ohoy there, mates!" he said over enthusiastically, almost sarcastically. He gave me smile. Yep, definitely Sarcasm


	8. Confusion

"That was quite the snog, Swan. I never knew you could be so feisty." Hook said between his foolish grin as Edward and I got up.

"Killian, do you really ha-" I started.

"Aye, Aye. I was just checking a mates boat for him. Im going. You guys... do your... thing." He put his hands, or hand in the air and walked away before even Edward could get a word out.

I could tell Edward wanted to discuss Hook and the conversation we had in the car. Without word, I grabbed his hand and led Edward to the edge of the dock so our feet could dangle off the ledge.

"I know you want answers." I said quietly.

"Just honesty, Bella. I want to know the real you. I don't care if you had a boyfriend in the past, although wouldn't he have been a bit old for you?" He understood. The best thing Edward could give me was his understanding, and I was thankful for that.

"He wasn't my boyfriend. Far from it actually. When I first met him he was exactly what you would expect Captain Hook to be. Less evil, but more wild."

"Wild?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Idiotic." I laughed. "My mom, sister and I got sent back to the enchanted forrest and we found him in a curse refugee camp under a pile of dead bodies. He told us he was a black smith. Emma and I didn't buy the story so we tied him to a tree." He laughed at that. I continued to tell him about our adventures on the bean stalk and putting him in the hospital. "No matter what I did to him he would stop flirting with me." I continued.

"I can see that." Edward said quietly.

"I did kiss him once, you deserve to know that, but I swear it was a one time thing." I looked into Edward's eyes hoping he would believe me.

"It doesn't seem like a one time thing, Bella." He shifted away from me so the was a bit of space between us.

"Well, what ever it was Edward, it's gone now. I love you. You and me, that's it. I don't even want to talk about it." A tear fell down my face. The only thing was that I wasn't quite sure who the tear was for. Edward wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

We made it back to my parents loft for dinner. Edward had dropped the whole hook thing, finally. He talked to Carlisle on the phone while I helped my mom make dinner. I knew he was frustrated not being able to read the mind of anybody from Storybrooke, with the exception of Henry. He came to the conclusion that it must have to do with all of us being born in a completely different world.

Edward also managed to excuse him self from yet another meal to my mothers dismay. I knew she was already suspicious, but she didn't push it. He actually excluded himself entirely from dinner and claimed he had to deal with a few things. I knew he had gone out to hunt.

After dinner I sat up in the loft and looked out the window at the familiar yet haunting streets of Storybrooke. A huge part of it shared the same aesthetics as Forks. Quaint, slightly depressing and cloudy, would be a good way to describe both towns.

All the sudden I heard a faint buzzing noise. I looked behind me to see that my phone was lit up on my side table. Who would be calling me? That was my forks phone. Which if I pick up, a bill under my name will probably be sent to Charlie's house. It could be Alice, I thought. When I walked over though, I saw the Caller ID of the last person I was expecting.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella." I heard his husky voice sigh on the other end.

"Jake.. You remember?" The curse was supposed to affect Forks and La Push, which Includes Jacob. All those memories I had of him as a kid, didn't exist.

"Of course I remember you Bella." I sigh in relief. "No one here does though. What happened? Not even Charl- Bella, where are you?! Did some freaky vampire do this?"  
"Jacob. Slow down. No, this does not involve Vampires. I can tell you. I just need you to keep an open mind like I did when you told me about wolves."

"Uhhhh. Yeah, okay." He said. I went on to tell him the entire story. He would stop me about every five minutes to ask if I was joking, which I obviously declined.

"So I'm not crazy. You actually don't exist here."

"No. I don't. You should have forgotten me, but I guess you had run away so far that the spell never reversed on you."

"I'm glad. Bella?"  
"Yeah?" I said.

"If I do forget one day. Can you make sure you come back here and introduce yourself to me?" That question took me by surprise. Two weeks ago I was sure Jacob was wishing he never met me. I had put him through so much pain.

"Of course, I'm sure I'll see you soon though."

"Yeah, maybe." He sounded unsure. I think he needed a bit of space from me still. Jacob hung up the phone before I could say goodbye. When I hung up the phone, I saw that there was a missed call and a text from Edward. Usually he didn't turn his phone on while hunting. This was weird.

_Bella, I've gone back to Forks for a few days to clear some things up with our friends about the wedding. I didn't want to leave you but my family needed me for something. Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Forever yours, Edward. _

Huh. Okay, I thought. He couldn't have come back to the loft to tell me that? I put the phone back on the counter and laid down on my bed. I looked around at my room. I had barely even unpacked since I'd been here. I felt the bed slightly shift as I heard someone coming up the stairs. I looked up to see David.

"Oh, hey Dad." I said. He smiled at the word Dad. Emma still called them Mary-Margaret and David, but I always thought that felt weird.

"Hey Bella. How are you. Edward not back yet?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"He uh, actually had to go back to Forks to deal with a family problem and the wedding. I'm not to sure of the logistics of it all."

"Oh well, I just got off the phone with Granny and she said she'd give you your old room back there until we find you a place here. Your mother and I aren't trying to get rid of you, but we do need to start thinking about the baby, and I'm sure you and Ed-"

"Dad" I said cutting him off. " That's actually great. No it's perfect. It's what I need." I said. He smiled.

"Great. I agree. Well it's yours as of now, so we can go get the key now, and then move in the morning or-" I interrupted him again.

"Can I just move in now?" I said motioning over to my fully pack bags beside my bed.

"Well I don't see why not." He said.

I only brought two suitcases to forks, so I only had two to bring back with me. I said goodbye to my mom and we wheeled the bags across the street to the Inn and Diner.

The room was just as I remembered. Tattered wall paper, creaking floors and depressing floral bed spread. David didn't linger as it was late and he wanted to get back to my mom. I however was not tired in the slightest. I decided I would go down to the diner and have a late night tea.

I opened the door but when I stepped out I hit something hard.

"Oof." I said.

"You might wanna watch were you're going, mate." Hook said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry. It was my mistake." I said. I tried to move around him but he raised both arms and pressed his hand and hook on either side of hallway walls so that there was no way around him.

"Rumour has it that you and I are neighbours now." Couldn't have enough of me, could yeah?" He tilted his head down so that he could lick his lips and look up at me the same way he did before I kissed him in Neverland.

"I thought you lived on your ship." I stated, trying hard not to fall in his trap. Unluckily for me he did know my weaknesses when it came to his flirtatious advances. It took a lot of restraint to keep my mouth in a straight.

"I needed a change of scenery. Long story. Anyway, where might you be headed?" He talk slowly, lingering on every word.

"Just downstairs to have some tea." I said. I put my hand up on his hooked arm with intent to push it away but he lifted it down to my waist before I could I apply any pressure.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.


End file.
